i'll give myself to you
by WonderDaze
Summary: what does it feel to give everything to your loved one and receive none in return?it kills you doesn't it?


**H****i everyone! ****I ****just got inspired when ****I**** was sitting and reading a fairytale book so ****I**** decided to write a new story!!- sorry****for the readers of ****"****aoi sora****"**** and ****"****the courtship of uzumaki naruto****"****my****plot bunnies ran away but don****'****t worry ****I'****m already rounding them up so please wait a little more okay?****A****nd oh yeah! ****T****his is not fantasy or supernatural it****'****s just a prologue the story here resembles the life of naruto in the real story okay?**

**Disclaimer: ****I**** do not own naruto or sasuke or any of its characters****…****-**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A young blonde teenager was laying on his hospital bed reminiscing the times when his mother who was stay the night read him a bedtime story for which he heard a thousand times already but still his fascination for it never wavered even . The fact that,

His name is the same as one of the leading characters in the story so as his boyfriend's.

He still remembers it the only thing that reminds him of his mother's love and care.

_Once upon a time when the earth is still __a dark cold place a demon roamed around and scouted for food_

_P__eople were treated as livestock__ taken every night to satisfy the said demon__'__s hunger. _

_T__he heavens would not allow such cruel thing to continue so they sent an angel__ to earth to convince the demon__ to stop eating the people and leave them alone._

_O__n the night the angel was sent to earth he bid farewell to his friends in the cloud covered paradise __for he would not remember a thing except for his mission, __bef__ore a white light enveloped him._

_T__he said demon was lying down at his grass bed inside his cave when a loud crash __was heard__ outside._

_T__he demon smirked while moving out, allowing the moonlight to show his tall dark hair, pale skin, canines that are currently being licked by a long pink tongue shined. __H__is black wolfish ears perked at the sound of __town__s__people nearing the__ site where the loud crash was heard. _

_A__ man who was as huge as a cow shouted to his wife __"__dear! __G__et me a blanket now this poor boy is dying because of this damn cold!__"__ with that being said the demon heard a new pair of __feet that was hurriedly __skittering__ towards the man_

_"Here__ you go __dear;__ we must hurry before that THING arrives.__"_

_T__he demon no longer cared about the events that __occurred__ he was hungry and he wants food and food he shall get._

_W__ith a feral growl he ran towards the __townsmen__ knocking out a few trees in the process. __W__hen the townspeople heard the eerie howl which meant death to one of them they ran as fast as they could._

_T__he wolf demon saw a teenage boy fall down and as if on cue he pounced on it bit __it__'__s__ neck immediately stopping its breath.__H__e sat down catching his own breath._

_H__e was getting weak the period of time staying at earth and not going back to the demon realm did this to him._

_A__t __the village__…_

_B__lue eyes stared at the people __surrounding__ him_

_"W__ho are you people?__"__he__ asked_

_"__we__ should be the one asking that boy, __I__ mean what are you we saw you descending from the heavens!__"_

_"I__ do not know.__"_

_T__he old lady who brought the blanket suddenly said:_

_"__papa, let__'__s keep him __I__ am too old to bear a child anymore we lost our children to that thing a long time ago, please let us keep him.__"_

_T__he cow man agreed and they took care of the angel __naming it naruto._

_Y__ears had passed and naruto grew fond of the people he them remembered his mission to stop the demon living in the cave on the woods from killing anyone anymore._

_S__o he went to the forest and called out_

_"Demon__H__ear me out! __I__ ask for your presence!__"_

_T__rees were shattered as an angry wolf demon ran out of its cave stumbling on them in the process._

_"__who__ is the insolent fool that disturbed my rest?!__"_

_"I__ did__"__ obsidian met cerulean then sparks flew__…_

_I__t was love__…_

_"__what__ is your name?__"__ the demon asked confused with the weird feeling at his chest_

_"N__aruto__"__ the blonde smiled walking towards the demon._

_"W__hat about you?__"__ he asked standing a foot away from the demon._

_"__Sasuke__"_

_T__he urge to wrap his arms around the blonde won so he did what he was dying to do._

_T__he blonde was shocked but melted in the hug moments after._

_"Sasuke__"__ the blond asked_

_"__H__mm?__"__ sasuke murmured still holding the blonde_

_"__Why are you?__"_

_"I__ do not know, please stay with me?__"_

_"__In one condition.__"_

_"__And what is it?__"_

_"__Will you stop hunting humans please for me?__"_

_"I__ cannot do that I__'__ll die of hunger!__"_

_"__Please trust me you won__'__t__"_

_"__Fine but the moment you can__'__t do anything about it __I'__ll hunt, okay?__"_

_"__okay__"__ naruto said as he pecked the lips of the wolf demon._

_Y__ears have passed and sasuke kept his promise they had lived off from shrubs and other wild fruits in the forest, __Until__…_

_"__Naruto__…"__ sasuke called he can no longer stand he was weakening he knew it.__the__ only thing that can replenish his __strength__ is to eat an angel. Angels can live as long as they have their __heart and wings. But where can he capture an angel maybe he can ask naruto to catch one._

_"__Y__es love?__"_

_"I__ can__'__t stand__"_

_Naruto __then __had an idea he loved the demon bastard so much he was willing to give himself up__A/n__ all the memories of being an angel came back to him a year ago when he supposedly accomplished his mission._

_H__e walked into the kitchen grabbed a large knife and chopped his legs then he crawled __towards__ their bedroom. __S__o much to say but sasuke was shocked he saw blood oozing from the decapitated legs of his lover__N__aruto then crawled towards the bed and offered his legs to sasuke._

_"__E__at it do not worry about me seeing you walk around like you used to is enough to make me happy.__"_

_N__aruto then smiled lovingly but sasuke__'__s true demon nature was __awakened__ plotting how to use the angel in front of him._

_A__ month has passed and sasuke can__'__t see __any more__ so he asked naruto who willingly gave his eyes to sasuke._

_N__aruto who now lay almost lifelessly in his bed still continues to smile._

_A__nother month has passed and sasuke was hungry so naruto gave his arms to sasuke so he can feed on it._

_N__aruto__'__s smile never wavered in the process in which sasuke was feeding on him for he was happy he can satisfy his lover._

_A__nother month again passed sasuke was beginni__ng to go deaf so he ask naruto t__o give him his hearing the blonde willingly gave __it to him._

_A__nother month has passed once more and sasuke came to naruto demanding to give him his sense __of smell__T__he blonde could not say no to his__ love so he gave it to him._

_T__he blonde can no longer walk, see, __touch, __hear__ and smell__ but he still smiles at the thought of __his lover being able to do all of those things.__A__ll the pain that he felt from giving his body __to his lover are forgotten momentarily._

_The heavens were__ angered by __Naruto's__ stupidity__ so they ordered for his death in three months by executing him and stopping him from feeling anymore pain._

_T__he __T__hree__ month__s__ ultimatum came __and __sasuke__ was at his peak everything he needed was given to him by the blonde haired boy but something was amiss he no longer feel happy about strolling around__, touching things with his hands, smelling the flowers at __Naruto's__ garden, seeing the sun set and rise, hearing the song of the birds that naruto loved. How can he be so stupid? __H__e can do all those things while his love suffers and could no longer be the same? _

_A__ herald was heard coming from above the heavens parted and winged horses came gliding down towards their house so he hurriedly run so he can beat them to naruto and stop whatever they plan on doing._

_"__Naruto with the order from above I the Executioner of the heavens is here by ordered to execute you for the charge of giving your body to the demon who slayed thousands of innocent people.__"_

_T__ears were now running through the empty holes in which his eyes used to be. __H__e was afraid not because he was afraid to die but he was afraid of leaving the demon alone for he might return to his original unloving state that he was in before._

_T__he executioner drew his sword positioned it so he can have a clear swipe but before he was able to deliver the blow he was knocked down by sasuke who was in tears now he heard everything he was being consumed by enormous amount of guilt._

_N__aruto smiled at Sasuke__'__s actions but it was too late the heavens had made their decision__ and it is __inevitable__ for him to die considering his state right now._

_"__Naruto __I'__m sorry__…__I__don't__ want this take them back! __T__ake them back now! __I__don't__ want them anymore! __W__hy __didn't__ you tell me that this might happen?! __W__hy__"__ Rage, Confusion and Guilt can be felt as tears continue to stream down Sasuke__'__s face._

_"I__ did this because __I__ love __you;__I__ want you to promise me one thing sasuke__…"_

_"__what__ is it?__"__ if this is the last thing he can do for the angel he__'__ll do it._

_"I__ want to die in your hands and not in the hands of that executioner, __I__ want you to take my heart and eat it so you may feel my love as long as you live and __I__ also want you to take my wings and place them on your back so you can also be an angel and live a new life. __I__ love you Sasuke __I__ only want to make you happy and this is the only way __I__ know it is better to sacrifice myself than sacrifice you __I__ know it__'__s stupid but this is love. My Love__"_

_S__asuke did what he was told_

_W__ith his__ sharp claws he opened his lover__'__s chest held his lover__'__s heart and consumed it while in tears. __H__e then placed his lover__'__s wings on his back a searing pain shot through his spine to his brain he was being forced to forget and he will not allow it. __H__e fought not to forget he walked towards the lake located near their homes the pain is overwhelming a step alone feels like a thousand nails piercing you but he must not forget his lover__'__s sacrifice. __A__s he came in contact with the cold water he saw the reflection of his now cerulean eyes,_

_The__ pain stopped__…_

_He__ withdrew his wings flying towards the heavens in search for the one thing that can bring back his lover__'__s life__…_

He cannot remember what comes after that part of the story he does know whether it'll with a happy ending or a tragic one. He does not know he can only hope that the demon can find the one thing he needs.

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

**T****here you go hope you enjoyed it!!-**


End file.
